


Seen

by lovelacer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Experimental, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Please Don't Hurt Me, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Short One Shot, assume Damian is 18+, first jerk off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelacer/pseuds/lovelacer
Summary: Damian catches Tim masturbating and gets a very strong reaction from the sight that he can't ignore.





	Seen

He knew what the stiffness in his pants meant. He knew what he had to do about it. He just didn’t expect it to ever happen to him. Especially because of Drake, who he caught in the middle of touching himself in his room.

He rubbed his cock at a steady pace, not too fast not too slow, but Damian could tell from his hurt expression and blushed tip of his member that he was aching to go faster. His hips raised off the bed every once in a while, humping into the slick sounds of his cock. Tim’s head was turned to be buried in the pillow that soaked in all his moans.

Damian knew that he should walk away, but he found himself mesmerized by the sight as his cock grew thicker and thicker inside his pants, to a point where it started to hurt, begging for some form of touch. However, Damian had never done something like that before. While he knew the general mechanics, but whenever he pictured himself doing these acts, it seemed too awkward. But, at that moment staring at Tim, he felt himself wanting to copy Tim’s moments, be in-sync with what Tim was feeling.

He let his hands slither inside his pants, holding his sensitive cock in place. It was hot to the touch, and just as firm. He was already shaking, but more-so due to a mixture of fear and excitement than from the touch. After a moment, he allowed himself one stroke. He was underwhelmed, not feeling the big whoop yet, but it was if his hand a mind of it’s own. Despite him not seeing a point, he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Then he felt it, for a brief moment, that shiver of pleasure, and he sighed. He pulled back and yanked forward a few more times like Tim was doing. Soon his eyes fluttered shut and Tim’s quiet moans were enough to get him shivering and gasping.

Tim stopped and glided his hand over his exposed stomach and chest to put it over his mouth to give his fingers a lick. The he opened his legs before he reached between them again, except he went lower. He hissed for a few seconds before he moaned at the same time as his while body jerked upward. His hand progressively moved forwards and backwards at a faster and faster pace, and it drove him crazy every time he pressed himself. His other hand held his cock once more, jerking at god like speeds.

For Damian, it was an effort to keep himself standing. His legs threatened to bend till he reached the floor with every pull at his cock. As Tim moved faster, Damian copied, feeling something in him becoming more intense the faster he went. He welcomed how uneven this made his breathing, how hot it made his torso, how much it made his head spin and lose sight of all inhibitions, but he was not ready for the small but loud whine that slipped out his mouth.

Tim turned towards the door with wide eyes, his body acting before his brain, already pulling his sheets over himself.

He was finally able to get himself to stop touching himself. Instead of saying anything, he sped walked to his room, flushed and ashamed.


End file.
